


Servicing the Maid

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Maid, Points of View, Reader-Insert, Squirting, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A story told in the same style as Guinea Pig. Your usual maid, Becky, has been looking more ragged than usual this evening. After she gives a vague explanation about your situation, you decide to turn the tables and serve her for a change instead of her serving you.





	Servicing the Maid

“There...finally! Finished!”

As you pause your video games, you look over at the cute maid who called herself “Becky”, despite looking somewhat more mature than her work name implies. In spite of her hair being done up in pigtails and wearing a maid outfit that showed off her curves and legs, you can't help but notice a bit of hostility in her voice as she turns off the vacuum cleaner. You can't help but notice some frustration in her eyes as she stares down at the last spot she cleaned over, her hair a bit messed up compared to how her evening at your household had started. In fact, even then her chipper demeanor seemed to be missing, replaced instead by a worn out defeatist attitude. You're not sure what it is, but there's definitely something about her mood that just doesn't seem right to you.

“Hey, you okay?” you ask, getting the maid's attention. “You seem kind of down in the dumps.

With a sigh, Becky turns to face you, doing her best not to fully give you the death glare. “It's...everything is fine, Master.” she says, immediately trying to put on a smile for you. But you can already see the bags under her eyes, the way she grips the vacuum's handle tightly, and how forced the smile is that the facade is definitely fading away. “Nothing trouble me, not when you're around.” she lies again.

Scooting over on your couch, you pat down on the cushion and say to the maid, “You wanna talk about it?” Taken aback by your offer, Becky gives you a stunned look that lasts a few seconds before finally heading over to the love seat, sitting in the spot next to you. “Sorry, I guess sometimes I don't think about the needs of the people I hire to help me out.”

“No, no, it's not that...” Becky replies, her head tilting against the back rest. “It's...expected, I guess. I have to keep up this idea that I'm a cute young maid and do as you ask of me, I get paid for my services, and I move onto the next client. I know I should be trying to work on myself at times, but I need this job, and I need the money, and...Oh, why am I even saying anything...?” Groaning to herself, Becky brings her palm over her face, as if uncertain who she should be annoyed at. “I know you're letting me vent, thanks, but I don't think you're really that concerned with my well being.”

“That's not true.” you reply, shaking your head. “You obviously seem extremely troubled this evening, moreso than usual. Something going on with your life?”

After a pause, Becky removes her palm from her face, staring up at your ceiling as if to reflect on her life. “I...have another job. It's my dream job, but after an incident I had to take this as a second job. Long story short...two jobs is tiring. And I never find the time for...me.”

“Ahhhh...” you respond, the building blocks of your mind clicking together.

“And it's not helped by one of my coworkers,” she continues, “this stupid American bitch that talks about all the hot guys she gets on her days off, the dates she can find, the lays...ugh, the lays...” The way she says that tells you more than you need to know. “And if it wasn't for this debt I'm in, I'd likely by myself a treat. But that's...”

“It...it sounds like what you need is some pleasure in your life.” you say to her nonchalantly.

“Well...yes.” she says, blushing as she stares back at you. “But I just can't find the time to, you know?”

“Then...” You check your watch, then continue, “We have time. You help me out a lot, maybe this time I should return the favor?” Becky stares back at you, her eyes blinking in confusion. Then your body slinks off the couch, with your head resting atop the cushion.

“Wh-what are you doing, Master?!” she asks, trying to remain in character.

“Just...just sit on my face, and I'll please you.” you explain. “Let me be the one to please you for once.”

“I...oh, what the heck.” Becky says, giving up on any arguments. Pulling her panties down to her ankles, she kicks them off her feet as she approaches you, squatting down atop your face with her pussy placed over your lips. “I might as well indulge while the offer's there...mh!” As your tongue pushes up against the folds of her snatch, her body flinches on impact, not expecting when the tongue would make its way against her body. As you use your tongue to continue tickling her muff, you can hear the heavy exhales made by the maid, her hands gripping into the sofa cushion as she sits atop your face.

The more you tease her pussy with your tongue, the more she enjoys it, her breath growing heavy while her moans become louder. Soon her thighs squeeze against your head, a desire you never knew you wanted until now. The tighter her grip, the more aroused you become, while you savor the taste of her vaginal juices as they trickle from her muff into your mouth. Craning your neck up into Becky's crotch, you bring your lips closer to hers, slurping on them as you try to get more of her tasty fluids out of her body. “Oh, god...” Becky says in a breathy manner, “your tongue feels so good...I've never felt...anything like it before...”

Soon enough, the maid begins to grind against your face, her cheeks resting atop you as she juts about, while your tongue goes deeper inside her pussy. As she rides your tongue, Becky juts her hips faster, her breath louder than it's been yet. “Keep going...” she says to you. “I want to feel this soon. I'm getting close...fuck! It feels...so good!” As she continues to swing her hips over you, she pushes down on the skirt of her maid outfit, her body growing tense as you hear her moans turn to grunts made through gritted teeth. “Almost...there...!”

When her hips come to a halt, Becky cries out, her legs squeezing you tightly as you feel a torrential downpour come onto your face. Her vaginal juices blast out like a hose, drenching you and your shirt in the fluids, while you try to catch as much of it in your mouth without drowning. Aware of how messy this will be for your furniture, you care very little for that if it means Becky gets to have a bit of relief provided by yourself. 

"Oh god…I'm so wet…" Becky sighs, feeling the moistness surrounding her crotch.

"…That makes two of us…" you respond, wiping away the fluids as they rest on your face. Looking at your hand as Becky stands up off you, you give it a lick, humming in delight at the taste of her vaginal juices. "So, do you feel better now?"

"Muuuch better." Becky purrs. As you look in her direction, thinking that she's packing up for the night, your eye go wide as you watch her remove her maid outfit and apron, wearing only her white stockings and the bonnet, with her hair still in its pigtails. "But…I'm not completely satisfied. I think another tip might just do the trick."

"You still want to go?!" you shout as you push yourself off the floor and onto the sofa, surprised at the energy of the maid. "I thought you were worn down!"

"Well after THAT performance, I'd say you put a bit more energy in me." Becky says with a pleased smirk, running her finger under your chin as you gawk at her naked physique. You're quite surprised at how young she looks underneath that maid outfit, as youthful as the girls of Japan…"Now…how about you be a dear and pull out?"

With a nod, you remove your pants from your body, giving the maid a good look at your eight inch rod. Humming with interest, Becky stands over you with her fingers spreading her lips out. With a deep breath, the maid squats down on your member, a gasp escaping her mouth. "Oh, fuck…I'm so tight!" she grunts, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. Her hips begin to gyrate against you, with your cock slowly being pushed inside the maid the mote she squats lower down. "A-Am I really this out of practice…?" She asks this question aloud, leaving you a bit skeptical if it's a scripted line or not…

As the maid continues to ride your cock, your eyes switch between her breasts and her face. Her boobs bounce just a slight bit with every thrust she makes against your body. Her eyes are shut for most of the session, though you can see her biting down on her lower lip, a view you're thankful for compared to seeing the underside of her skirt. Her grip around your shoulders tightens, bringing you closer to her chest. When your face is finally buried into them, Becky sighs while you enjoy what little view you can of her bosom. Your hands reach out for her breasts, with the thumbs tending to her nipples, pressing into the hardened nubs to hear a squeak of pleasure escape the maid's mouth.

You soon manage to move your head to the side just a slight bit, enough so that your mouth can suckle onto a nipple, with your teeth biting down. As you grind it between your teeth, Becky whimpers loudly, "Yes, just like that…you…you really know how to please a woman…nnngh, fuck…!" Holding you closely, Becky rests her chin on your shoulders, pressing into your neckline while her cheek absorbs the fluids on the collar of your shirt. Her head soon moves with her lips pressing into your skin, burying herself as she groans loudly. It's here you realize that the pace of her swinging hips intensifies, hearing her ass cheeks pound against your lap. "Yes…Oh yes…I'm getting there! So close…and I bet you're almost there too!"

"Actually, yeah…" you say with a grunt.

"Let me cum first!" she begs.

"What?"

"Please…just let me…"

"O-okay…"

With a few more thrusts of her hips, Becky cries out loudly, her head tilted back as her mouth hangs open. You soon feel another blast of cum on yourself, this time pooling up into your closed lap. As she orgasms atop you, the maid's body quivers, forcing her to lift her hips off you, with your cock popping out of her slit. As it's pressed into her stomach, your tip appears to throb, ready to burst. Before you can place it back inside her vagina, you grunt as the seed blasts out of your head, making a milky mess on the maid's belly. Having finished hosing you down with her cum, Becky doesn't seem too concerned with that, with her body finally collapsing atop yours while she holds you close.

"That was…intense…"

"Yeah…it really was…" you say with a chuckle, pecking her cheek. "Are you okay if we make this the weekly tip? I kind of enjoyed it myself…"

"I don't see why not." Becky replies, a weak laugh escaping through her grin. "Under one condition. You make me cum first, always. I think that's a fair trade, since your needs always seem to come first, right?"

"I mean, you're not wrong." You say, laughing weakly. "But…maybe next time we should consider putting towels down?"

"Hm?" Looking down at your lap, Becky gasps as she watches her juices trickle onto the sofa, creating a much bigger mess than she had when she sat on your face. "Oh, no!" she says in disappointment. "Well, I suppose that will be my last cleanup duty for the evening. I'll go see what I can find to clean this up."

As she heads to the kitchen for more cleaning supplies, you smell her fluids left over from her first orgasm on your shirt. Holding the collar up to your mouth, you suck on the fabric to get the flavor of cum out, asking yourself if it's sanitary to never clean a shirt like this again…


End file.
